


Coffee Jitters

by bravelyclara



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Asking Out, First Kiss, Lots of kissing, M/M, Moreid, Moreid week, No actual violence, Not Beta Read, Occasional mention of cases, but only mentioned violence, so obviously that means a bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelyclara/pseuds/bravelyclara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid has been more jittery than usual. Although the BAU is pretty sure it's from the oceans of coffee the youngest agent consumes, they may be surprised by what is actually going through his frazzled head.</p><p>Can Derek finally find it in him to talk to his pretty boy, or will they continue to ignore their feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spencer had been jittery for days. Everyone in the office had noticed, even the woman who came to vacuum after everyone had left. “Must be the coffee,” Morgan had teased, messing with Reid’s hair. “Careful, Pretty Boy. Too much coffee will make you short.”  


“You’re just jealous that I’m an inch taller than you,” Reid shot back, brushing his hair back with his fingers.  


“Like, half an inch!” Morgan protested, grinning. “Seriously, I've never seen anyone consume as much coffee as you.”  


“How many people know your name at Starbucks?” Alex asked, leaning over the divider between their desks as she came over with a breakfast bagel.  


“.... All of them,” Reid muttered. Alex chuckled, sitting back down at her desk. Morgan snorted, rubbing the back of his head. 

He pulled his chair out from his desk and sat next to Reid. “What’s going through your head, genius? A book giving you issues?”  


“Oh, haha, just because I read so much means all of my problems are fictional. Very funny, Morgan.” Reid turned back to the folder in front of him, twirling a pen between his longer fingers.  


“Pretty Boy, I’m just messing with you. What’s got you down?”  


“Nothing important.” Reid hunched his shoulders, leaning towards the file. He bit his lip, his fingers drumming against the manila restlessly.  


“Obviously not.” Morgan gently nudged Reid’s shoulder with his, causing the young doctor to look up at the older agent. “You know that if there is anything wrong, you can come talk to me, right? I’m here for you.” Morgan's hand went down towards Reid's back, causing the doctor to blush and scratch the back of his neck.  


“I know. Now, go sit at your desk before Hotch gives us his ‘I will end you’ look!” Reid flapped his hands towards Morgan's desk. Morgan ran his hand through Reid’s hair once more, before sitting back at his desk. Reid bit his lip and smiled before turning to his desk.  


\-----------------------------------------  


After a long day of work, the team was leaving headquarters. Nothing but filing and meetings had gone on that day, but the chances of a case coming out tomorrow were just as high as they usually were.  


Reid smiled as he said goodbye to Blake and JJ. He straightened the strap of his bag across his chest and began to walk down the dark street towards the nearest bus stop to go to his apartment.  


He felt a hand grab his shoulder in a friendly manner, causing him to flinch. “Reid, it’s just me!” Morgan said with a small laugh as Reid turned towards him. Reid smiled and relaxed as Morgan put his arm around Reid’s shoulders. “How about I give you a ride home? It’s supposed to rain and snow, and I can't allow our genius to freeze death.”  


“Yeah, you’d be utterly lost without me,” Reid agreed, squinting towards the sky. “If it’s not too much trouble-”  


“Great! I haven’t been to your apartment since Blake joined the team. Has it changed much? Any girls there that I should know about?” Morgan added as they walked towards his black SUV, Morgan’s arm still around Reid.  


“Oh yes, of course plenty of women have been to my apartment. The whole ‘nerd-with-no-social-skills’ attracts dozens of ladies,” Spencer replied dryly.  


Morgan snickered as they got into the SUV. A few fat raindrops landed on the windshield as they pulled out of the parking lot. By the time they were driving down the street, rain and snow were falling from the sky, making Spencer grateful for the warm car.  


“Good thing I was there to save your skinny white ass,” Derek said as he turned on the seat warmers.  


Spencer smiled. They settled into a comfortable silence, music playing from the radio. Reid hummed along to a slow song. He bit his lip and stopped when he noticed Morgan smiling at him.  


“What type of music do you like, Reid?” Morgan asked, turning off the radio.  


“Mostly classical, but slower songs are great, too. Why?”  


“Just curious.”  


They settled back into silence, the radio off. Soon, they were at Reid’s apartment, the snow coming down faster than before.  


“Let me walk you up,” Morgan offered when Reid hesitated to get out of the car. “Just to make sure you don’t slip and hurt that pretty little face.”  


Reid blushed and turned away, saying, “I just don’t want to walk into the Ninth Circle of Hell.”  


Morgan grinned and turned off the SUV, the light from the buildings casting their features into shadows. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the demons. Isn't Hell kinda hot?”  


As they stepped out of black SUV, Reid pulled his coat tighter around himself. “Actually, according to Dante’s Inferno, the Ninth Circle of Hell had a frozen lake and giants around it, most likely representing pride and other sins. But the gesture is appreciated!” He added when he saw how Morgan was looking at him.  


“Are you cold?” Morgan asked as they walked towards the front of Spencer’s building, noticing how the younger agent was shaking.  


“Y-Yeah, my coat isn't all that thick. I’ll be fine once we get inside.” Morgan frowned slightly and nodded, his concern for Reid obvious. He held the door open for Reid and they hurried their way upstairs, opting out of the elevator.  


Once they reached Reid’s door, Morgan stepped back, biting his lip while Reid dug around in his pocket for his key. “Uh, Spencer?” Morgan asked as he unlocked his door.  


“Yeah?” Reid looked at Morgan, rubbing his hands together.  


“I-I, um, I have to ask you something.”  


“Everything okay? Come inside, I’ll make you something to warm you up,” Reid added, walking into his apartment. Morgan followed him, his nerves making him gnaw at his lip. He closed the door and faced Reid, who was setting a kettle on a burner in his tody and cozy kitchen.  


“Um, are you doing anything Saturday? Since it’s our first day off in ages,” Morgan added, attempting a casual tone.  


Reid paused on getting mugs out of a cupboard. “I was going to stay here and catch up on some reading.” He turned to face Morgan, leaning against the counter. “Why, Derek?”  


Morgan smiled and bit his lip before rubbing the back of his neck. He could feel Reid analyzing him and forced himself to play cool. “Well, there's this amazing little bistro near my house that has great food and I was thinking that you'd like to go there with me?”  


Reid didn't answer for a bit, just dropped tea bags into both mugs. “Are you asking me out on a date?” he finally asked, looking up at Morgan with hints of a smile.  


“Well, yeah!” he said with a nervous laugh. “Unless I am stepping way out of line here, then we could just forget about this 'cause I know it isn't very appropriate to date within the workplace though we all know that rule is completely ignore but if you don't want to we can both-”  


“Derek, of course I want to go out with you!” Spencer interrupted with a laugh. “That must be how it feels talking to me.”  


“Nah, you ramble on more than anyone else,” Morgan teased, visibly relaxing. The kettle began to whistle, startling them both. Reid quickly made two cups of decaf tea as Morgan leaned against the cabinet so they were inches apart.  


“How long have you wanted to ask me out?” Reid asked, handing Morgan his cup of tea, the mug warming both of their hands.  


“A few months or so. Garcia got it out of me a couple cases ago and convinced me to ask you out. She said that she had seen the way you looked at me,” Morgan teased, taking a sip of the hot tea.  


“She must have been disappointed,” Reid replied with a blush, adding sugar to his tea and shifting closer to Morgan.  


“Nah, Baby Girl has her own thing going on,” Morgan said, grinning. He shifted closer to Reid, their shirts were brushing against each other.  


Morgan quickly finished his tea when he saw it was nearing closer to midnight. “I really want to stay, but I should get home,” Morgan explained when he noticed Reid's puzzled look.  


“Right, of course!” Spencer put both their mugs into the sink as Morgan pulled on his coat and gloves. “That’s why I was nervous, you know. I was going to ask you.” Reid explained as he opened the door for Morgan.  


“Disappointed I beat you to the punch?” Morgan teased, leaning against the door frame.  


“A little,” Reid admitted, smiling when Morgan laughed. They looked at each other, and neither could say who leaned in first, though Morgan will argue for days it was him while Reid just shakes his head.  


Their lips met and opened, unable to resist each other. After a few moments, Reid gently pushed Morgan away. “Don’t fall on the ice,” Reid said, smiling.  


“I won’t, Pretty Boy.” He leaned towards Reid again, both of them smiling against each other.  


“Drive me home tomorrow if we don’t have a case?” Reid murmured against his lips.  


“As long as we get to do this,” Morgan said, biting Reid’s bottom lip teasingly. Reid gasped and gently pushed Morgan away.  


“Goodnight, Derek,” he said, his hand on the door.  


“See you tomorrow, Pretty Boy,” Derek smirked. He winked at Reid as the door closed, causing Spencer to roll his eyes.  


Neither of them could wait for tomorrow evening and, more importantly, Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading or skimming or whatever the hell you did! If you notice any mistakes, and there are probably a few, please tell me so they can be fixed! This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it :)


	2. Chapter 2

The team had flown back in from Flagstaff, Arizona late Friday night. A man had been picking up little kids at public parts, using the ruse of having a lost dog to lure them into his car. Five kids between the ages of four and six, all Hispanic males with black hair, had been found dead. The team was stuck until Agent Blake had noticed the unsub, a 42-year-old Caucasian male named Will, had been going to the parks in the order of the unsubs route to work. Morgan had taken him down, albeit more roughly than he should've. The trip back had been silent; Reid had sat next to Morgan and rubbed his knee occasionally, worried. 

Once they were back to Quantico, Hotch had wished the team a relaxing day off tomorrow. Everyone knew he'd probably spend it filing paperwork. Garcia and JJ left together, Blake following not too soon afterwards. After a futile plead with Hotch to go home and take a break, Gideon departed. Reid was already in Morgan's SUV when Morgan got in. 

"Mind dropping me off at my apartment?" Reid asked, his shoulder bag already in his lap. His hair was more frazzled than usual, most likely a result from the stress of the case. 

Morgan looked over at Reid and smiled a bit, taking in the slope of his nose and his defying gravity mess of hair. "Not at all." 

They pulled out of the parking lot, Reid turning the radio on at a low volume. "Are you doing okay, Morgan?" he asked after a few quiet seconds. 

"I'm fine, Reid," Morgan replied tersely. Reid bit his lip and frowned, staring at Morgan. Morgan sighed. "I'd just rather not talk about work right now, you know?" 

"Alright," Reid replied. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Reid's fingers silently drumming on his shoulder bag. "We're still on for tomorrow, right?" he asked Morgan as they stopped at a red light, cars of various grays illuminating the inside of the SUV with yellow headlights. 

Morgan took one of Spencer's hands in his, the other resting on the steering wheel. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Spence." 

Reid smiled softly and kissed Morgan's fingers intertwined with his as the car advanced forward. They chatted, Morgan telling Reid about how one of his houses had a busted pipe, Reid telling Morgan how his mom was doing and about a book he had been reading. 

"It was boring till the end, though I really enjoyed the main character. His thought process was extraordinary! There is one scene when he and about a dozen or so other children are sent into a room with zero gravity after having lived on Earth since they were born. He was the only one that could figure out the easiest and smoothest way to move around-" 

"Is that so?" Morgan murmured as he pulled up to Reid's apartment. 

"Yeah, I also admired how the author demonstrated-" 

"Spencer, you know I love hearing you talk about books. I do!" Morgan added as Reid gave him a skeptical look, one eyebrow raised. "But it's almost two in the morning, and I have an important date tomorrow." 

"You should've told me; I would've just taken the bus home! Who's the lucky person?" Reid teased, unbuckling his seat belt. 

"I don't think you've ever met him. He tends to ramble, but he's got a nice ass so it all works out," Morgan teased, getting out of the car. 

Spencer's eyes widened, his jaw dropping a bit. He scrambled out of the car, cramming his lanky limbs out. "You should feel gratified that he'd say yes to you," Reid said, elbows against the top of the SUV. 

"I dunno, he's pretty lucky. I mean, I am a bit of fox." Morgan gestured to his body with an over exaggerated flourish. 

Reid bit his bottom lip with a small laugh, his eyes travelling down Morgan's body. He swallowed and looked up, noticing Morgan was staring at him. "Ah, yeah, he's a bit lucky," Reid admitted. He ran his hands through his hair once more before heading up to his apartment, Morgan soon falling into step next to him. They walked into the elevator, Morgan brushing against Reid to press the button for his floor. Reid silently gasped, his chest catching. Morgan smirked and rubbed his shoulder against Reid. Reid rolled his eyes as the elevator dinged open.

"If I had known just barely touching you would send you into fits I would've spent more time next to you on the plane," Morgan teased lightly, Reid shooting him a glare while he unlocked his door. Morgan smirked and lightly trailed one hand up Reid's ribs as they stepped inside, causing Reid to squeak. 

"I swear to God Morgan if you don't stop I'll-" 

"You'll what?" Morgan challenged, laying his coat and scarf on the countertop. 

Reid pressed his lips together before turning around and putting his coat on the couch, Morgan laughing. Reid turned to try and make a witty comeback to Morgan but found that his coworker was much, much closer than he had thought. 

Morgan's hands grabbed the top of the couch behind Reid, effectively trapping him. "What else can I do to make you gasp and groan, Spencer?" Morgan murmured, his lips pressing against the space under Reid's ear. Reid relaxed against the couch, sighing as Morgan travelled down to the collar of Reid's shirt. "Why do you always wear such stiff shirts? Impromptu make out sessions are much more difficult." Morgan quickly untucked Reid's shirt and slipped his hands up his back, subtly moving his hips against Reid's. 

Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck, turning their heads so he could kiss him. Morgan's tongue invaded Reid's mouth, filling it with the taste of mint. Reid's hands slid down to Morgan's shoulders, tangling his fingers in the dark fabric. They pulled back, still close enough to breathe each other's air. Reid leaned forward and brushed his nose against Morgan's, sighing contently. Several quick pecks led to another heated kiss, this time Morgan pulling away, his hands on Reid's hips under his shirt. 

"I need to go home," he murmured as Reid brushed his hands down Morgan's sides, resting them on his hips. "Spencer, I have to go home," he protested as Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan, his hands resting in the older man's back pocket. 

"I know, Derek," Reid said, his voice muffled against Morgan's shoulder. 

"Spence, you're gonna have to let go." 

"I don't want to." Reid let his arms fall to his side and he squinted at Morgan, a yawn escaping from his mouth. "Pick me up around noon?" 

Morgan grinned and held Reid's chin before kissing him sweetly. "Of course." 

Spencer smiled, one of his grins that were just slightly too big for his face. He handed Morgan his jacket from the kitchen counter. Reid wrapped the scarf around Morgan's neck despite his protests, the uneven slack falling against his chest. "Perfect," he said, grabbing the slack to pull Morgan into a quick kiss. 

"I never knew you were so feely, Spence," Morgan laughed as they walked to the door. 

"Never had anyone to really be 'feely' with." Reid shrugged as Morgan shot him a look. 

"You mean you're a, uh, ya know..." Morgan rubbed his nose as Reid stared at him innocuously. "You gonna make me spell it out?" 

Reid blushed, his cheeks quickly reddening as he realized what Morgan meant. "This is really second, maybe third date conversation." 

Morgan opened the door, chuckling to himself. "Well, you certainly don't kiss like a virgin," Morgan teased, laughing louder as Reid's face flushed red. Morgan bit his lip and tilted his head before kissing Reid again, his arm snaking around to Reid's back. "See you at noon," he whispered, pulling away. 

Reid smiled as Morgan closed the door behind him, running his fingers across his slightly swollen lips. And if he stayed up a bit longer than he usually would have, well that's his business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took my time updating. I was't sure if I wanted to continue this fic, but I also thought no one would read it sooo I will probably continue this fic for a few more chapters. Thank you for reading!
> 
> If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer slept through his alarm clock and his phone's alarm, but the timer on the stove forced the agent to get up to silence the cacophony of noise. He stretched, his back cracking satisfyingly. Spencer pulled on a pair of boxers and moved into his kitchen, almost tripping over pile of books on his way for his usual coffee. As Spencer poured coffee into a light green mug, he ran a hand over his lips, his mind wandering to the previous night. 

Spencer smiled and huffed a small sigh. His phone buzzed on the counter, startling him out of his thoughts. He grabbed it and saw a message from Derek:

_Would 12 be an okay time to pick u up?_

Reid glanced at the green numbers reading 9:29 on the stove. He quickly texted back _'yes, see you then!'_ and chugged the rest of his coffee and a few pills, humming to himself. A wide smile found its way on the genius' face, lingering after a shower, a longer than usual amount time spent on fixing his mop of hair, but the grin faded a bit as he stared into his closet. The smile dropped completely, Spencer's uncertainty about the date starting to slip through. 

He picked up his phone and called Garcia. "Um, hey Penelope!" he greeted, rubbing a hand on the faded towel wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning, Spencer Reid! How was last night?" she replied with a teasing tone.

"Did Morgan call you?" he asked, clearing his throat nervously.

"Uh, of course! Me and my chocolate thunder share everything, Reid. I'm so proud of you two finally getting the balls to ask each other out! My babies, all grown up." Reid heard a false sniffle and laughed. She went on for several more minutes, though Spencer had stopped listening as he glared at the clothes in his closet and the dirty pile in the his laundry bin.

"Um, Garcia?" he interrupted when she paused.

"Yes sweetie pie?"

"What should I wear?"

Spencer's face reddened as Garcia laughed. "Oh, honey! Describe to me what you have clean."

After almost half an hour of arguing, teasing, and reluctant agreement, Spencer was in a pair of black skinny jeans ("They make your ass look cute!"), a white button-down, and an olive green cardigan Garcia had bought for home a few years ago for Christmas. He found a pair of scissors and cut off the tag as Garcia explained why it was a good idea to wear it.

"It's just such an usual color for me to wear!" he explained, looking at himself in the full-length mirror on his closet door. "And it's a bit thin for this weather."

"It brings out your big ole eyes," she retorted. Reid could hear the sound of Garcia's TV in the background as he leaned towards his reflection, studying himself.

"Should I give you and your mirror alone time?" the tech analyst teased.

He chuckled. "You are spending way too much time with the behavior analysts."

"Whatever, Boy Wonder. I'm going to leave you alone to get ready for your date. Treat my man right, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Spencer replied with a small smile. He closed his phone and put it in his pocket. Reid tilted his head as he looked at himself in the mirror. He turned around and studied his butt, giving it a small shake before shaking. "Oh my god I'm preening," he moaned, embarrassed. Reid turned away from the mirror and grabbed two socks from his drawer, one blue with white checks and another purple with black toes. 

He had slipped on his black shoes when someone knocked loudly on the door. A panicked look at the clock told him it was fifteen till noon. "Damn it," Spencer muttered, nervous excitement making his stomach roll. He quickly tied his shoes before running to the door and pulling it open, revealing a grinning Derek Morgan.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Reid," he said, beaming.

Spencer couldn't help but smile as well, his nerves all but disappearing. "Technically it is till morning," he replied instead of returning the greeting. He widened the door and Derek stepped in.

"Well, I just couldn't wait to see you," the older agent said with a shrug. 

Spencer smiled and looked down at his shoes, his toes curling. Morgan grabbed the bottom his chin and tilted his face up, chastely kissing the genius. "I got you a little present," he murmured softly.

Spencer pulled back a couple inches, frowning slightly. "If you say 'it's me' I may or may not cancel our date."

Derek laughed, shaking his head. "No, it's an actual gift you dork!"

Spencer smiled delightedly, his cheeks light pink. "You didn't have to."

"Yeah, but I wanted to. Besides, you're adorable when you're blushing," Derek teased while he grabbed a small, dark orange box from his pocket. He handed it to Spencer, adding, "My mom recommended it. It's one of her favorites."

Spencer nodded and opened it up, huffing a small laugh when he saw the ground up coffee. "Thanks, Derek," he said, looking up at the man. Spencer quickly kissed his cheek and walked into the kitchen, putting the orange box in his cabinet.

Derek shrugged, muttering a shy "don't mention it" as he looked around the wide apartment from his spot by the door.

Reid turned around and grabbed his black jacket from the coat hanger by the door, smiling up at Morgan as he leaned down to fix his hastily shoved on shoes. Morgan bit his lip and took a small step back, his breath catching for a second. Reid realized what position he was in and stared at his hands putting on his shoes, blushing.

He stood up and looked at Derek, slipping their hands together. "Finally ready?" Derek teased.

Spencer rolled his eyes before quickly kissing Derek, smiling against the other man's lips. "Let's go."

\--------------------------------------------

Derek drove them to Zona Bistro, a small restaurant further in town than Spencer's apartment complex. He frowned up at the green neon sign, advertising the name of the cafe in curly script. "Do you not like this place?" Derek asked, his hands over the keys still in the ignition. "'Cos we can go somewhere else."

"What? No, I've just never been here is all," Spencer reassured, looking back at Derek. 

"Seriously? This place has, like, the best hoagies outside of Chicago," Derek replied, relief flooding his face. He pulled out the keys as Spencer argued against him, saying Chicago hoagies are automatically better because they're _Chicago hoagies_. Derek grinned, rolling his eyes and pulling Spencer in for a kiss, ducking behind a pillar in front of the restaurant as he did so.

They pulled away after a few seconds, Spencer letting go of the front of Derek's shirt as a group of people walked out of the cafe, talking loudly with billows of fog leaving their mouths. The two agents nodded at the young adults as the walked past, shuffling their feet slightly. Derek grinned at Spencer as they walked into the eatery, shoulders brushing.

A short, perky young woman with dark brown hair and a name tag that read 'Bela' in crooked letters greeted them. "Hello, and welcome to Zona Bistro! Will it just be you two this afternoon?"

"Yes," Derek said with a grin, his elbow bumping Spencer's. Spencer huffed, a half-smile on his face.

"Alright, I'll just lead you to your seats," the hostess replied with a smile, grabbing two menus. She turned and walked down a couple aisles until they were at a small table by the window with just two seats. Bela set the menus down in front of the men as they sat down. "All set? Chuck will be your server today, so have a lovely meal." She grinned again before heading back the front of the cafe. 

Spencer looked up at Morgan to see the agent smiling at him. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, it's just. We're on a date, I get to kiss you and make you blush, and I'm just happy, ya know?" He gently kicked Spencer's feet, winking.

Spencer chuckled, smiling. "Yeah, it is pretty great. Besides, I get free coffee and a free meal out of this whole deal."

Morgan gasped, an obviously fake hurt reaction on his face. "Why Spencer, I am incredibly offended! You just assume I'm going to pay for this meal, the nerve!"

Spencer laughed, licking his lips with the tip of tongue. "I guess we could split the check, if these hoagies are as good as you said they were."

Derek grinned, picking up his glass of water. "Deal."

They both looked over their menus, Derek making comments about different entrees. He convinced Reid to go from the pepperoni pizza sandwich ("That abomination doesn't deserve to be called a hoagie.") to the more traditional beef hoagie.

A man with light red hair approached their table, a pad of paper in hand. He snapped his gum loudly before looking down at the table. "Hello, my name is Chuck and I'm your server. What can I getcha?" he said with a small sigh. 

Spencer grimaced and raised his eyebrows at Morgan. Derek winked and looked up at the waiter. "I'll have a chicken hoagie and he'll have a beef hoagie."

"All righ' and for drinks?"

"I'll have a coffee."

"And I'm fine with water, thanks."The ginger waiter nodded and sloppily jotted down their orders, sighing as he collected their menus and plodded back to the kitchen. 

Spencer chuckled and leaned back in his chair, sighing as his back popped quietly. "I like Chuck."

Derek tilted his head back, his Adam's apple bobbing as he laughed. "Ah, you've only had a thing for the oddballs."

"Why do you think I went for you?" Spender teased, tapping the leg on his chair with his foot.

"If I remember correctly, I went for you," Morgan said, propping his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands with a sly smirk. They continued to argue, Spencer eventually backing down much to the joy of Derek. The couple chatted as Chuck came by to give them their drinks, making up a background for their red-headed waiter. 

They were arguing whether or not he had dyed his hair on purpose or for a dare (Reid leaned towards a dare, but Morgan held tight to the former) when the hoagies were set in front of them. 

Morgan's eyes widened almost comically. He picked up his chicken sandwich and bit into it, moaning with delight. Spencer glanced at his lap and smoothed his cloth napkin, chuckling. Derek looked at him, one eye still closed as he chewed his food. He silently gestured to Spencer's untouched sandwich. Spencer smiled and took a bite, not expecting the sudden rush of savory flavors that flooded his mouth.

"Oh my god," he groaned, his shoulders sagging forward. 

"Looks like you're paying," Derek teased, Spencer ignoring him as he took an even larger bite into the beef hoagie.

\--------------------------------------------

After Spencer paid for their meal and Derek covering the tip, the couple were leaving the bistro with their hands entwined. Derek held open the door for Spencer and a mom entering with two of her kids, one obviously coming down for a fit going by the constant sniffling and red eyes.

Spencer smiled at them as they passed and took Derek's hand in his as they resumed walking to the SUV, clouds of ice leaving their mouth with every breath. The younger agent leaned into his boyfriend, shivering minutely. Derek huffed a small chuckle and wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist.

"You should've dressed more warmly," he murmured, leaning up to kiss the spot behind Reid's left ear.

Reid squeaked. "Jeez, your lips are like ice!"

Morgan laughed, quickly kissing Reid on the lips. The genius smiled into the kiss and pressed his cold finger against Derek's neck, making him jump and curse. They both paused and laughed, foreheads pressed together.

"Let's get in the car, dork," Derek whispered after a few silent seconds. Spencer nodded. They silently got in, Reid immediately turning on the heat to full blast. Derek smiled contentedly. He reached forward and gently dragged his fingers down the back of Spencer's neck. The genius turned around and smiled softly, his hands help up to on of the vents.

"Thank you for everything, Derek," Spencer said once they were speeding down the road away from the restaurant. "I had a great time."

"Don't mention it, kid. It was fun," Morgan replied with a grin, his eyes crinkling as he looked over at the other man. "I told the hoagies were amazing," he added as he looked back at the road.

"Oh shut up," Spencer shot back, laughing. Morgan joined in, his hand finding Reid's between the seats. They spent the rest of the trip back in companionable silence, Spencer tucking his feet underneath himself.

They soon pulled up to Spencer's apartment complex, the SUV sliding slightly in the slush and melting ice. Morgan scowled slightly and turned off the car. "Be careful when you get out," he cautioned, getting out. Spencer nodded and stepped outside the car. He closed the door and ended up on his bum.

"Ow," Spencer moaned. He startled as Derek went into hysterics in front of him. "It's not funny, you ass!"

"Y-You're right, sorry," Morgan gasped, wiping his eyes. "You're so friggin' cute, Spence."

Reid rolled his eyes and put his hand up. Morgan grabbed it, stifling his giggles and pulled the agent up, bracing himself on the SUV. Spencer struggled up, rubbing his sore butt. "Rude," he muttered.

"Do you want me it kiss it better?" Morgan said, smiling up at Reid.

Spencer bit his upper lip to stop from smiling and bent down to give Morgan a kiss, licking against his bottom lip. When he pulled away Morgan look up at him, blushing slightly.

"What was that for?"

Spencer shrugged and put his arm through Derek's. "You're just so friggin' cute, Derek."

"Ah, shut up." Derek bit the inside of his lip, smiling softly. They walked into the lobby of the apartment, reveling in the sudden warmth.

The couple paused once they had reached Spencer's door. Spencer tilted his head and smiled at Derek. Derek opened his mouth to say something, feeling like a goofy teenager on his first date, when Spencer murmured, "Hold still." Reid put both hands on the side of Morgan's face. Derek sighed softly and swallowed, his eyes on Spencer's as the taller agent leaned down, his eyes flickering close. Derek's hands wrapped around Spencer's slim waist at their lips connected, his head tilting to deepen the kiss. Spencer's tongue slid along his smooth lips, his hands grabbed Derek's collar as the soft kiss grew rougher, Derek's hands sliding over Reid's butt.

They pulled away after several minutes, Spencer's arms looped around Derek's neck. They pressed their foreheads together, grinning as Derek moved his hands to Reid's lower ribs. He pressed a much softer kiss to the tip of Reid's nose, one on each cheek, and finally an equally chaste peck to his lips. Reid huffed a small laugh and pulled away, fishing the keys to his door from his pocket.

"I'd invite you inside," Spencer said, leaning against his doorframe. "But, first date and all…" He trailed off, running his hand through hair on the back of his head.

Derek chuckled, shaking his head. "Nah, I don't want to push you into anything," he reassured, smiling. "Besides, I want to do this right. With candles and tablecloth and everything."

Spencer laughed and pressed another kiss to Morgan's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow," he murmured.

Morgan nodded against the kiss, pulling away with a smile. "See ya," he said softly, looking up at the younger man with a smile. Spencer beamed and closed the door, leaning against it with a broad grin. His fingers traced his lips as he heard Morgan walk away, giggling when he heard the older agent let out a small "whoop!" of joy. Spencer stood up, making a mental note to thank Penelope.


End file.
